Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 7
Breath: Marked Pony Chapter 7 'W'ritten by: 'J'acket 'M'ike --- Raine woke up with somepony already swearing, it was Muscle, looking at the mark in his flank... "BULLSHIT!!" He shouted... Raine looked at him with a grin... "I guess Karma really is bitch..." Muscle was certain that Raine would be the next one, he was certain that he was going to get there before even getting marked...but no... Now, he was depending on both Raine and White to survive...that's when he noticed... How dick-ish he was to them this entire time...he knew...that Raine wasn't going to help him... "Erm...uhhh...heh...Raaaaaaine? Can you please help me, my dearest friend?" Raine stared at Muscle coldly... "Friend? What friend?" Muscle had a forced grin his face... "Y-You! A-Are you seriously going to let me die?" Raine looked behind him, pretending that he wasn't talking to him... "Uuuh...who are you talking to, Muscle? There's nopony here..." Raine said sarcastically... Muscle started sweating... "P-P-Please, Raine...I-I-I don't want to die!" "Smart, Purple and Green also didn't want to die...you brought us to this...you made us get out of our room..." Muscle was trembling... "P-PLEASE!!" "Nope, you're on your own, now...I'm ALMOST sorry for that..." Muscle looked at White... "W-White?" She shook her head... Muscle's world soon started falling down around him, he was doomed... --- The trio trottted for one more kilometer, on the way, Muscle continued to attemp to convince them to help him, but they barely paid attention... Soon...Muscle heard tree leaves shake...he curled up and, comically, peed himself... White looked at him with a smirk, Raine raised his eyebrown... "Be careful to not accidentally piss in your own eye..." More leaves shook, Muscle panicked, screamed and ran forwards... But he was hit by a knife flying at him, it his shoulder, he fell sideways, causing the knife to even go more deeper... Soon, Skyblack appeared behind a tree, slowing trotting at him with the machete in his mouth, getting closer each time Muscle blinked, he begged... "No! NO! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I-I...I-I-I-I HAVE CHILDREN!!" "You always were a liar, Muscle..." Skyblack impaled the machete in Muscle's belly and pulled him up, Muscle and Skyblack stared at eachother... Blood slided down Muscle's belly and hit the dirt... "P-Please...?" "No...just a question though...do you have hemorrhoid?" He nodded as he spitted blood... "Does it hurt?" "S-Sometimes..." "Well..." he removed the machete from his belly and hung him in the air with his hoof with his hoof "Prepare to feel something worse..." After that, Skyblack threw Muscle into the bushes, and soon trotted to it, and dissapeared there... But, seconds later after he entered the bush, he pulled his head out from it and winked at both Raine and White... Both ponies pretended that they didn't know what he meant... 23:59 (Three kilometers from Trottingham) Raine stood still in his sleeping bag, he had a free and calm night, he had to enjoy it as it lasted... He tried to trott to White's sleeping bag and try hitting on her...but something kept him from doing it... But...what he didn't know...it's that there was somepony else there...trying to do the same... It was midnight, but he didn't want to sleep...he wanted to try...he inhaled...and turned around at great speed... He jumped backwards as he saw White there, next to him, staring at him, White also got scared, but didn't jump backwards... "W-White?" Raine stuttered "What...I mean...is there something wrong?" "Maybe..." She trotted closer nervously, many thoughts flew through Raine's mind, some didn't even make sense... He saw something quite "off" in White's face, she grinned and then moved her face away, she also stuttered... "S-S-Sky...I mean...uuuhh..." "What about him?" "He-He told me to..." "To what?" "He told me that...he told me to..." White stomped the ground in frustration, she couldn't get the words out... She was preety close to Raine, who was sitting down, after a while trying to get the words out, she finnally acted by instinct... She leaned closer and quickly kissed in Raine in the lips... "He told me to do this..." White explained after kissing him, Raine noticed that it was the right moment... "Are you sure he didn't say to do more than that?" "He told you too?" "Yes...I believe he ain't that bad..." "Maybe..." Raine saw himself leaning closer to White...their lips connected again... The fire from the campfire was extinguished by the wind as White went on top of Raine... Meanwhile, Skyblack was watching everything... Final Chapter Category:Spin-Offs